On a Raven's Wing
by Synferi
Summary: An elleth of the Larke kind, adopted by Lord Glorfindel finds her coming of age party to be more than she beckoned for. HaldirLegolasErestorOC
1. Chapter 1

1. Acceptance

Silvagande brought stiff fingers to rest gently upon her cheek, feeling lightly along the gray crescent below her left eye as though it was a fresh wound. It seemed for a moment that she dazed into the past of its memory; her eyes dulling in her reflection in the mirror before her.

"Lady Silv-? Ah, there you are…," came the melodic sound of the blonde advisor. Smiling as if never dazed, the young elleth turned and stood from the thickly cushion bench before the silver mirror. She approached him while trying desperately not to trip on her underskirts. Stopping several feet before she reached him, she bent her knees, one beneath the other in a low curtsey, bowing her head to let her dark tresses pool on the folds of white linen.

"Mine Adar…," Glorfindel had for seventy years taken her in as a daughter and still found himself chuckling at her strange attempts of honor; a courtesy not taught in Rivendell.

"Do stand, child," he approached her slowly, his gray robes were lined in deep blues and silver and they draped about him in perfect harmony as he walked. She had not risen for she was desperately afraid to do something wrong, even after all these years.

A soft chuckle rolled from his lips as he knelt before her, to look into her amber eyes. They seemed to glow when true eye contact was made, or at least for him it seemed. Slowly reaching up to cup her ivory cheeks in his large, tanned hands, he grabbed her gaze and then rose, bringing her with him.

"My dear elleth, you bow not to me."

Glorfindel kept his hands on her cheeks for moments longer until he felt the heat rushing to them that colored her face in red. His smile broadened, "You have a charming ability, dear."

Silvagande's hands gripped onto the frills of her undergarments; the elves of Rivendell wore so much material for undergarments, it was very different than her old way of dressing. Her face continued to heat and her smile quivered with uncertainty. This elf was so loving to her; she wondered whether she deserved such care and such love.

Sensing her discomfort, "Ah, you are not yet fully dressed. Do you need help with the ties?" He sauntered across the room to her bed, where a simple, tawny gown awaited her. He lifted it with tender hands and inspected it. "I know not why you choose to wear these. You are granted so much with the more elaborate designs…why folly with those that do not suit your beauty?"

Biting her lip she straightened. She was much smaller than he reaching only his mid-chest when standing directly before him. On the other hand, she was of a perfectly proportionate petite size that she reminded him of the delicately carved décor of her aspen bedpost.

"Yes, Adar…I would like help with this task." She approached him with uneasy strides, attempting to hold up the frilly material and keep herself from ending up on the ground. She raised her arms above her head as he pulled on the thick layer of orange material. "Plain is my desire, for it grants me comfort, Adar. I wish not for the attention Lady Arwen draws." Glorfindel bowed his head in acknowledgement as he pulled her hair from beneath the gown, tossing it in front of her shoulders before adjusting and fastening the tiny latches, then tying down the lacy ribbons. He bent to straighten her skirts over her underskirts and then turned her gently to face him.

"Most lovely as ever, my dear child." He smiled warmly at her and she returned it. The dress completely complimented her eyes and dark brows. He reached out to take a lock of her ebony hair into his hands, "Something must be done with this," he stated, taking her hand and leading her back to the mirror where she seated herself. "Your hair is so long, so unusually soft. Lady Arwen must be most jealous." He grinned proudly. She watched him from the mirror as he took up a comb to brush out the tangles. Was he really proud of being her guardian, or was he proud of being able to show her off?

Glorfindel parted her hair on one side, combing the rest to fall in a wispy darkness over part of her face, covering the crescent below her left eye. Pulling the other side back from her ear he locked the soft tresses in place with a golden, leaf burette splattered with tiny, incandescent jewels.

She closed her long lashes as he pulled her up and turned her to face him. Glorfindel brought her close, leaning down to embrace her. "You are beautiful, Silvagande." She sighed in relief and returned his embrace, opening her eyes as she traced a hand through his blonde hair as she had the first time he had hugged her.

**Flashback from Silv's POV**

_Dear Alai did not come with me south to Rivendell. The journey was too far and the land variation did not offer him solace. I released him as I left the mountains of Angmar certain that he would find his way back to the hidden canyons of Acheron. I crossed into the many passes of the Misty Mountains and had nearly gotten lost in the high passes that offered nothing but cold. I was starved, travel burdened, and too young to wonder at where I had been going. I was most fortunate to have left consciousness below the curious guardians of the borders that lead to Imladris._

_I don't remember much of my travel; I was badly shaken. I was perhaps, in denial of what I had done. As far as my story went, I was captured by Mountain Men along with my kin to be sold at seaward markets. They must have believed me as I had truly looked like a dead fish washed ashore._

_Lord Elrond, he was a caring Lord. He was nothing that stories in my realm described him as. He offered me a gorgeous guest room while another would be set up for me. He had even asked his daughter, who was around the same age as me, to become my escort to anything I needed, anything I wanted. She had openly cared for me as well, and the first thing she helped me with was to a bath. I thank her always for such thoughtfulness!_

_I suspect the Lord and his kin knew of my kind. No other race of elf had females that stood so small, used markings upon their skin, had hair pure black, nor such long lashes, not to mention my eyes. Of course, even my eyes were a rarity amongst my kin. Yes, we all had golden eyes, but mine were an unnatural shade of yellow. My name, Silvagande was taken from a word meaning autumn; the silence before the storm. It seemed fitting._

_For a while, I ran about with the twins and their sister. The twins were older than us and enjoyed tricking us into trouble. Well, it may have lead to trouble if Lord Elrond and his Advisor Glorfindel didn't find every mistake incredibly joyous. Perhaps it was because we were young and such faults reminded them of themselves some days, long ago._

_For once, I felt happy._

_It was some months later when Lord Elrond and Glorfindel sent the other children away to speak with me. They seemed worried and I was told it was because I appeared so fearful to their eyes. I 'was' afraid._

_I had been seated on a bench in the gardens and they kneeled before me. When I realized I was the only other child here I thought I was in trouble and I could feel myself tremble before their warm gazes._

_"Young elleth, you know Glorfindel…yes?" Elrond's eyes turned to acknowledge the blonde elf beside him. I nodded slowly, eyeing them with suspicion. Elrond continued, "You do not need to respond so quickly to my friend's question, but do understand Silvagande."_

_I bit my lip and nodded. My cheeks burned with color at this predicament and I remembered my previous engagement. But, these elves were different in their traditions… right?_

_Glorfindel tenderly took my hand as Lord Elrond rose, nodding a farewell before taking his leave. I parted my lips to stop him from leaving me alone with the blond elf, but nothing came. Glorfindel grinned, perhaps knowing my suspicions with his all-knowing gaze._

_"You are young, and you need guidance," he began. "I wish to become your guardian. You are a Lady of the Larke, and you must NOT learn to forget it," he added as he drew a soft finger over the crescent on her cheek._

**end POV**

_He smiled with such warmth she could not help but feel herself relax as he took her hand and gesture for her to stand and walk with him. She openly obliged without hesitation. She always wondered if he knew what she had done and that her story was false, but he never said a word._

_He had taken her hand and led Her down the garden pathways, explaining what he knew of her kin and allowed her the time to fill in the blanks he had left when speaking of his knowledge. She had quickly opened up to him. She spoke of the many things that she had lived through._

_She told him of the way her people trained the young in both skill of blade and the arts of crafting. That only the noble were sent to study and that she had once been engaged. He utterly disapproved of the engagement at her age and for that she was thankful and continued. She told him of Alai, and what a … horrible family she__had__had, or rather how it had turned for the worst in the end._

_She spoke of her purpose, the one that the elders had given her at 50.__I was to become a strider, a false shadow in the wake of crowds. A protector of what being was printed into the flesh above mine heart. I would eventually rise to the status of Cerberus._

_Glorfindel was openly interested in this training and knowing more about its consistency in importance to their way of life. She had told him that it would take long to be described, that perhaps she would write a book for him to study._

_As they had walked through the gardens it began to feel natural. He felt like the father hers should have been and she adored him._

_"I would accept your request…" she admitted suddenly said during a moment of silence._

_He turned to her with the truest of smiles and drew Silvagande from the ground in a loving hug._

_"I am most honored, child." she smiled contently, slipping a hand through the long blonde hair; certain she had finally found what true joy really __was__._

**END flashback**

"Come, my Lady," Glorfindel released his hold on her and held out his arm which she took lightly with her own. "Lord Elrond most certainly wouldn't like the centennial girl to be late for her own revelry."

Smiling, Silvagande allowed her _father_ to lead her from the room and into the halls. Servants raced passed them carrying loads of various sizes. The two eyed them curiously, "Adar, why are there servants busying themselves with luggage?"

"Perhaps there has been an arrival." He patted the hand that lay across his arm lightly with his free hand. "Any guest with that much belongings would surely bombard you with gifts!" he grinned and she knew he was steering her thoughts to the other gifts. Today would be her 500th birthday, the year where elves would be acknowledged for coming to their age of maturity and be recognized by all.

Silvagande hadn't made many friends over the years here, the only fellow elf-lings were the Lord's children and they were in Lorien half the time with their grandparents. Her only permanent companion, other than her novel father, was Erestor. The Noldor who preserved the library and was a faithful advisor to Lord Elrond.

She expected to meet with him for a peaceful walk at the end of this festivity. He had always accompanied her after such events, to calm her down for the most part. Though, she knew of her growing affection towards him and it pained her to ponder whether or not he felt the same, regardless of their vast difference in age.

Silvagande looked up at the peaceful blonde elf beside her and smiled. Today would most certainly be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Heehee! What has the Marchwarden planned?

2. Quiet Before the Storm

Glorfindel whisked Silvagande into the gardens which had been utterly packed with tables covered with vast dishes of all sorts of food assortments and drinks. Continuing, they found the clearing full of elves, even those who were part of Elrond's council. Glorfindel had told her that coming of age celebrations are much different than her own and for a moment she felt nervous.

That is, before the music begun and Glorfindel pulled her into step with him amongst the other carousing elves.

Silvagande laughed as Glorfindel excused himself with a mischievous grin and spun her into the arms of Erestor who had patiently waited his chance to dance.

They danced around each other in fast rhythm and movement that flowed together in a mix of arms and legs. They were fluent with this dance as the ocean tide; a duo of current.

Of course, Erestor had talked her into learning the steps some years before for this very moment. Coming of age only happened once and it was a necessity, as he put it, to be the center of all the attention. He was right about one thing; this dance did draw a circle of onlookers around them.

"Erestor!" she whispered loudly into his ear as they swept passed each other.

"Yes, my lady!" he returned. Erestor's hand trailed down her bare arm, hers down his until their hands met and Erestor pulled her roughly but incredibly efficiently against him in one fluid adjustment of his wrist until she had twirled to meet his elbow with the spine of her back. His other hand tucked at the small of his own back he leaned her backwards, keeping their faces not but an inch apart as the music drew to an end.

Silvagande closed her eyes as Erestor kept her bowed. She could feel his sweet, soft breath upon her lips and she thought he would kiss her. Heat rose to her face as he hadn't, instead he pulled her smoothly back upright, twirling her to a respectable distance where they bowed and curtsied to each other; for that is how one would thank the other for such a lively dance.

Erestor smiled to her and took his leave. She knew her face was red, as red as it had ever been, but before she could turn to gather a drink, silence fell upon the lot.

Lord Elrond had risen from his high chair where he'd sat behind a table conversing with several other blonde elves, one of them being her father. He tapped a silver spoon against his glass twice, for that was all he needed for silence to allow him voice.

"Ladies, gentlemen." The Lord smiled as he nodded a half formal greeting to all who attended. Murmurs full of happy comments filled the ring of elves for a moment before silencing once more.

"Today, we celebrate the coming of age of one of our youngest elleths." The elf Lord extended a robed arm and beckoned the petite elf forward. She blushed uncontrollably; blushing, something none of the elves present could do; it was a human endearment that did not belong to elves but she was definitely no human. Silvagande stepped forward and approached the valiant table and turned to face the onlookers as Glorfindel stepped beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders to keep her trembling from showing.

"Let it be known that she is still off the market!" He said finally as the cheers quieted to be replaced by laughter and sighs.

Later, after the initiation which had for the most part been focused on the drinking of the Meithen wine, granted to those whose day it was, Silvagande was wisped back into the crowds of dancing. There, Elrohir and Elladan caught her for several dances a piece, reluctantly swinging her off into the arms of those cutting in.

As she was twirled about and pulled into the quick rhythms she couldn't help but realize how much she wished each elf she danced with was the quiet Erestor.

An elf by the name of Derlein thanked her for the dance before handing her to a blonde elf she had never before seen. She blushed as his large hands embraced hers and she avoided gazing up into the face she had not seen.

"My lady, is something troubling you?" His voice held a calm haughtiness to it, but she could not be sure as she hadn't the will to look into his eyes to find the truth of his manner.

The dance was rather slow and as the others danced, she was near enough to him to smell the sweet scent of honeysuckle from his gray clothing, or was the sensational aroma from him? She realized the truth of his stature against hers; he was very tall and broad shouldered, straight backed and held himself as Lord Elrond does while she was small and like a mouse held herself as though she feared what she may see if glancing behind her. He seemed very intimidating, daunting at the moment and she remembered how it felt when her blood father stood before her, holding her up by the throat.

She could feel herself redden more than she had ever as no words would come to her.

"My lady, are you well?" She felt her hands drop to her sides, the male tenderly raise his large ones to cup her face. All she saw at that moment was a blur of fleshy tones and hair, a silvery blonde that seemed to glow. There was a cold aura about him, but even she could tell that his warm flesh was both gentle and caring.

Then his blurred image became smeared on background of green and then all she saw was white.

**Dream Sequence was cut a long time ago because a friend didn't like it! Lol**

Her thoughts raced as her mind came forth from the strange reverie. _Then, I do love him. To dream of one, means to love them right?_ Content, _I will tell him then. I only hope my adar will understand, _Silvagande opened her eyes. The light stung and her irises narrowed then widened as her blurred vision became clear.

Glorfindel sat beside her bed in his own trance as she sat up to find herself in the healing ward.

"Adar?" she spoke softly. Glorfindel blinked, his sightless gaze altering to peer towards her. "Why am I here? I must speak with Erestor…" She hadn't meant to say the latter and regretted it at Glorfindel's expression.

"You fainted into Haldir's arms and fell into a fever. You have been in bed for nearly three hours! Such an unnatural event caused much confusion and alarm to everyone." Glorfindel stood to stand above her and smirked at the confusion washing over her face.

"Who is this Haldir?" As if on queue, the strong, blonde elf stepped into the room lowering his head in a slight bow.

"My Lady, I am Haldir, a Marchwarden of Lothlorien." His voice seemed familiar enough but all she could do was stare at him. His hair was a waxen blonde, his face nothing less than handsome and held with a knowing look of haughtiness. His eyes seemed the color of the shades of clouds before a storm. And upon registering these things she felt a blush tingle into her cheeks and she realized that he had acknowledged her staring at him.

Glorfindel exchanged glances between the two who could not seem to look elsewhere.

"Sil, I will take my leave. I expect you'll come find me when it's needed." He nodded to Haldir and left the room at a quick rate.

Haldir approached her as she slipped from the bed and straightened her gown. The copper material had obtained a few wrinkles here and there, she sighed. Haldir stood in front of her, and then kneeled, taking her hands into his.

Staring down at him in confusion,

"Haldir? Why do you bow before me?" She realized she was about his height when he knelt and blushed harder. "Were you one of the guests who arrived this morning? Surely all that luggage is not all yours!" she grinned nervously.

Haldir smirked. It was strange to see him smirk, as though he could never pass into a full smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: this is probably my favorite chapter so far…. Towards the end anyways

3. Meet These Eyes

Haldir simply did not answer her attempt to turn the attention away from their current positions and for a short time he did not speak nor move to give answer to her blush of confusion.

Haldir's flashback

"My Lady" Haldir bowed deeply as Galadriel appeared before him, shimmering in her own fastidious lights. She'd asked him hours before to meet her here in the garden where he had for all his long life avoided, for her mirror evoked fear within him for unnatural sight into the past, present, or future was within itself a frightful thing even for the Marchwarden of Lothlorien.

She smiled at him, taking notice of how far he'd distanced himself from the bowl of sight.

"Dear Haldir," she approached one side of the "shrine" lifting slowly a marble container which by the tilt of her hand pored gentle, clear water into the bowl.

"My Lady, I shamefully question your reason for bringing me here. You know that I cannot look…" His eyes were turned downwards toward the ground as his hands fidgeted a moment before taking rest clasped at the small of his back.

She smiled tenderly at him, "Young Marchwarden, won't you take a glance?" She had completely ignored him. He sighed, could he let her down? Of course not, he might as well get it over with.

Dropping his hands to his sides he stepped forward until he stood across from her in front of the pool of liquid. She slowly stepped back, her smile intense and chilling.

Inhaling a deep breath he let his eyes fall into the liquid mirror.

At first, he only saw a reflection of himself, a sight that made him feel foolish because his guard was down and he did not feel like he had moments before he'd entered this place.

_A dash of ebony hair, shining like a starlit sky, as soft as_… He realized it was his hand that was running through this vision of hair in the mirror. He blinked and peered once more…

"_She loves me!" A dark haired elf, much older than him, but whose beauty held no match shouted. _

Somehow this outrage had stimulated a haughty blanket of anger within him, Haldir smiled.

Watching still, a face of ivory and brows black as the night began to shimmer into view, but the sight never focused and the water returned to mirror back his smirking appearance. He looked up towards Galadriel.

"You will go to Imladris in a fortnight of years (14 yrs). You will speak with Lord Glorfindel, you remember him do you not?"

He felt his eyebrows come low in confusion as he regarded her words.

"This vision makes no sense, my Lady. Who are these dark haired elves?"

"You will know, just as you will know the words that which you shall speak with Lord Glorfindel."

He cleared his throat with worry. _"She loves me!"_

14 years later

Haldir and his brothers, Rumil and Orophin, entered the courtyard after being escorted through the lush forest by 2 unknown guards both of which had dark chocolate locks of hair that made deep contrast with himself and his brothers; neither matched with the face within his vision. Up ahead a young elf lead the pack horses carrying his and his brother's luggage elsewhere. The courtyard was busy, but only with those passing by, headed all in the same direction. The fashion of these elves was festive and more colors could be found on one elf here than on any group of elves in Lothlorien. All wore smiles and chattered like happy birds.

"Looks like we got here right on time!" Rumil's eyes were lit up as he watched a group of autumn haired elleth's walk by.

"Should we go pay our respects?" Orophin suggested with a sly grin.

"Lets!"

Rumil and Orophin quickly dismantled from their steeds, hurrying off to the stables to fix up their horses and head to a guestroom to freshen up for grand first impressions of course.

Haldir watched this with disgust before he followed suit, and stepped down from the saddle to gently walk his steed towards the stable. Looking around it did seem as though some festivity were about to occur but from those conversations passing by he could find no information. His eyes were ever curious to the sights around him; most elves here held slightly darker complexions, and their hair ranged from dark browns to the richest of orange. He was not too impressed by their heights however; the women here stood at least a foot shorter than those in 'Lorien, and only few of the men were even capable of meeting his own height. Certainly there were some here of mixed heritage. He cringed at the idea of crossbreeding with humans as he handed the reigns of his mount to the young stable hand.

As he entered one of the many halls which to his delight were decorated with floral designs carved delicately into the wood, he'd thought that Lothlorien was the most dedicated to beauty when here it was just another kind, at least in the handiwork.

"Ah! Haldir O'Lorien!" A warming voice purred down the hall to greet his travel worn ears.

Haldir passed a gracious smile as he and the Lord of this realm collided paths.

"Welcome to our sanctuary, your visit has been for too long put off," Lord Elrond smiled.

"Aye, I should have come centuries ago," He said curtly, looking around at the scenery once more.

"Lady Galadriel has informed me you're on a quest?" A curious brow arched high into the Lord's forehead and it was all Haldir could do but to keep a straight face at the silly expression.

"Aye, a quest I am blind of directions to!" Lord Elrond roared with all knowing laughter.

"Come then, fair friend…perhaps this party will enlighten your knowledge of Lady Galadriel's mysterious plan." Elrond lead Haldir to one of the guest rooms, sending a maid ahead to ready a bath.

"Tonight is the coming of age party of a very dear elleth."

"Oh?"

"Aye, in fact she is the daughter of Lord Glorfindel, he has been long dreading this day." The Lord grinned.

The words rolled over in Haldir's mind as he began dressing his freshly cleaned form in fresh clothing for the occasion.

Then it dawned on him.

He frowned.

Galadriel wanted him to asked Lord Glorfindel for his daughter's hand in lifelong union.

His lip began to quiver until a sneer of disgust attached itself to his upper lip.

He would not marry one of these pitiful Rivendell elleths; he remembered the ones his brother's took off after.

He would have remained in his room had his brothers not been sent to fetch him.

For about an hour he busied himself with the dishes of food set out for the numerous guests here. There was quite the crowd here. He remembered when these celebrations were not as important as they are today, for back then there were many young elves, now those numbers were nearly gone.

He could hear his brother Rumil sweet talking to another elleth, he rolled his eyes and tossed a cheese square into his mouth.

"Haldir O'Lorien!" an all too familiar voice disrupted his thoughts and he turned to be greeted by Lady Arwen. He bowed slightly,

"My Lady."

"I did not know a celebration like this would call the elves of Lorien forth to attend!" she eyed him with a smile; "If I had known I would have been certain to look for you at my own!" he hadn't gone to hers, in his mind he panicked for a response, though his expression held a warm smile.

"Ah, Fair Arwen! I was on duty and could not make it…" he took her hand brought it up to kiss her palm; a plea for forgiveness.

She smiled and touched his cheek fondly before running off with a human man he'd seen one too many times.

"Ladies, gentlemen." The Lord smiled as he nodded a half formal greeting to all who attended. Murmurs full of happy comments filled the ring of elves for a moment before silencing once more.

"Today, we celebrate the coming of age of one of our youngest elleths." He gestured off into the crowd somewhere which slightly parted to let the small elleth through. She was quite the small creature, only reaching mid-chest at most to Lord Elrond. Her gown wasn't much to speak of either, but her face was delicate and luring like nothing he had ever seen. Her face had gone from a snowy white to an immediate red, Haldir had never seen this before but he had heard it was a human trait announcing one's bashfulness. He smiled in spite of himself. Perhaps it was the contrast between herself and all others he'd laid eyes upon, or perhaps her eyes; definitely her eyes. Haldir could not help but stare.

A very tall elf, with golden blonde hair stepped up the steps to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her noticeably trembling shoulders,

"Let it be known that she is still off the market!" He said finally as the cheers quieted to be replaced by laughter and sighs. Haldir smirked.

He stayed at the food covered tables for a while longer before catching a glimpse of Lord Glorfindel, the elf that had stood beside the young elleth o'er and hour before. Now was his chance. He bit his tongue and tried to stay his foot so as to not go after the elf. Damn Galadriel.

Clearing his throat he set down his drink and approached Glorfindel at an easy pace.

"My Lord," he said calmly as he caught up to the advisor who'd been leaving the gardens. Glorfindel turned around gracefully and with a broad smile.

"Ah, Marchward-"

"Just Haldir, please"

"Haldir, Lord Elrond informed me that you might come see me. Come." The older elf beckoned Haldir to follow him up a set of stairs and into what could easily be called the advisors office, there were scrolls and books of information everywhere, even maps!

Lord Glorfindel gestured toward a vacant chair as he himself took a seat behind a desk separating the two.

Haldir remained speechless for a moment longer which brought an all knowing smile upon the elf lord's face. Haldir's eyes met his and Glorfindel knew he was lost for words; completely lost. With a stern expression befitting a father having heard the most dreaded of words,

"So you're telling me, you wish to have Silvagande's hand in marriage?"

Realizing Glorfindel was trying to help him along,

"I feel there is no other that should have her." His cool was returning to him, yet so was his arrogance. "I'm sure you would agree that she would be well cared for and in the safest of hands…"

Lord Glorfindel raised a hand to quiet him,

"Yes, Haldir…of these things I would accept, however,"

Haldir swallowed.

"What has prompted you to want this? You have not met, I'm certain you have not even spoken a word to her."

Lowering his head in submission, "Words are nothing in the matter of affection or even love, my Lord. This feeling is more than just a short lasting attraction," Haldir took a deep breath, "Have you ever looked into your wardrobe wondering what it is you should wear that day, lost in question until your eyes come across that perfect look, that perfect feel, or perhaps sought the right book to read in a library vast with mountains of them and yet only one stood out enough so that you picked it up and were made the better man for it. I have never felt so flustered…"

By this time, Glorfindel was smiling.

"Haldir, I cannot choose to whom her heart shall belong. I will allow you to court her if it is her wish and if she chooses you than I accept you as a son."

Haldir smiled.

"Thank you, my Lord."

Glorfindel waved him off, "Hurry! It sounds like the party is ending, last chance to grab a dance Marchwarden." Haldir was already out the door.

Haldir scanned the crowd of dancers. The small, raven haired elleth was in the arms of a redheaded elf; he immediately went forward and intervened.

She smiled but did not look up to meet his eyes as he pulled her close to dance to the slow rhythm played by the minstrels. She was so small, he was filled with the desire to ward off all danger, all men.

"My lady, is something troubling you?"

He watched her face redden before his eyes; he smiled, though he'd wished she'd look at him.

"My lady, are you well?" She'd become pale so suddenly and her eyes had glazed over, he hurriedly cupped her face, her eyes swam over his face but he was sure she'd not been able to see him before they closed and she fell limp against him.

"Someone fetch a healer!" Lord Elrond himself appeared, carrying her off to the healing ward. Haldir waited a moment before following. He looked around and noticed a very tall elf, maybe slightly taller than himself with raven locks and a proud but shy face. He was beautiful and very familiar. He was staring off at the retreating figures but then all at once Haldir found himself meeting the elf's dark gaze.

"_She loves me!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Man Haldir makes me so mad sometimes! He's luck he's cute

4. Stolen

Haldir gazed into the elleth's eyes. They were a golden orange, such a beautiful color he felt captured by them. When she returned his gaze they seemed to light up, to glow like embers being stirred to flames once more.

"My Lady," he couldn't find the words and he regretted being so blunt, "Will you allow me…, may I court you?"

He watched her pale slightly then blush again, a deeper shade then, as she realized what he was asking of her.

"Haldir, my lord, we have but only met…" she didn't believe him. She ran her gaze over his features, he was incredibly handsome.

"That is why I wish to court you, so that we might get to know one another better. Silvagande, you are most capturing." Her name sounded so good when it came from his lips. He noticed she was looking at them and was glad he was not capable of showing his "blush". "What do you say m'lady?"

"If you promise you will never again kneel before me like this…" she stammered and he acknowledged her discomfort, she was aware of their size difference. He wanted to pick her up and hold her close to him. What was he thinking?

"As you wish." He stood at that moment and she followed his gaze as it was raised lifetimes above her own. Then she let her eyes wander down, past his chest, down, she met his gaze once more and she noted that arrogant look of pride he was wearing.

"You seem sure of yourself," she poked him in the chest with a smile then blushed realizing what a bold move that was. His lips quivered as if he were trying not to laugh but he could not control himself, he erupted with a handsome chuckle.

"Come, my lady, let us take a walk and perhaps you might enlighten me about yourself for surely Glorfindel has had no wives!"

Smiling, she took his hand and led him out of the healing ward and towards the vast gardens opposite the ones that had previously held celebration for her.

Erestor watched from a distance as they exited the healing ward. He knew not what had transpired between Silvagande and Haldir but he knew that whatever it was he must put a stop to it, subtly of course. But how? Surely Silvagande would confide in him, she always had and he to her. He bit his lip. He loved the girl. Their age difference was indeed vast for he was of the Noldor kind and was in fact older than Glorfindel, by just a few decades. Why had he not asked his comrade for his daughter's hand in marriage?

He ran a porcelain hand through his silken black hair as he let his eyes turn away from the retreating pair to look upon the freshly swept floor of the outdoors hall.

"You sigh as though you've let your heart down, Erestor."

Erestor leaned forward slightly, wrapping his hands around the intricate railing.

"My Lord Elrond, how oft' it is you who find me in my most vulnerable of moments."

The Lord smiled and rested a hand upon the Noldor's shoulder.

"You've loved her for too long, why do you not confess this to her?"

"I fear rejection." Erestor replied dryly.

"It is better you be open about this secret, do not live forever not knowing whether or not there could have been something between you two, Erestor." Elrond looked at him sternly, "You are running out of time."

Erestor turned to meet the Lord's intense gaze,

"Running out of time?" He thought back on the sight of Silvagande and Haldir O'Lorien walking away and into seclusion hand in hand, he frowned.

"It appears that Haldir, the Marchwarden of the Golden Wood has already asked Lord Glorfindel for her hand and he permitted Haldir to court her."

"And she agreed?" He turned back to stare into the distance where he had last seen her.

"She did."

"What is there for me to do?"

Lord Elrond knew of this elf's devotion to the girl. He had spent years teaching her all there was to know about Arda and allowing her to read that which he allowed no other soul to read. Elrond smiled. And after all these years she had been teaching this Librarian how to love, letting him know things about her that she would not even share with her Adar Glorfindel.

"Erestor, go to her. Tell her that you love her, tell her how to feel. Do not let this Marchwarden take her from you."

Erestor turned back to Elrond, his eyes had sparked up, and it appeared for a moment that he held newfound confidence to do just that.

Erestor was a very proud elf, perhaps even more arrogant than Haldir himself, but he was also a very quiet elf, who hid well the thousands of emotions that crept through him. He was reserved and thoughtful and when he spoke it was of necessity, except with her. With her his mind was always jumping around and he often fell over himself with unsound clumsiness. With her he laughed and spoke with her like he had spoken to no other. Erestor left the Lord with quick words of thanks before bounding off to his own compartment. He would not speak with Glorfindel, not until she was standing beside him, not as proof of their love, but to have her near him in all life changing decisions.

"I am of the Larke kind." She unconsciously brought her hand up to feel along the smooth flesh that had long ago been marked with the dreaded crescent; something Haldir has asked about moments previously. It had led her to tell him about her old life, what she had been raised to be, and what she ran from. She did not mention Alai to him.

Afterwards, Haldir spoke curtly about his life in Lothlorien, his two brothers and his position as the head of guard there. Naturally, she was interested in his training, something that was much different than her own, but similar to those of the guards here in Rivendell. Otherwise, she was bored with Haldir's talk. He was not very humorous; in fact he was dull and unresponsive to many things.

"Tell me Haldir, what is it that makes your head so large?" she said suddenly, realizing she was completely out of context, but this time she didn't blush for she'd meant what she'd asked.

He knew of what she was referring to, not many have questioned his egotistical manner, because his rank and status. He laughed.

"Why, m'lady, should I not have such a large…head?" he looked down upon her with a mischievous grin.

"Well, modesty and self-preservation are—," interrupted by a kiss that brought her nearly off her tiptoes before he pulled back, Silvagande frowned. Haldir himself had not apologized for such an abrupt charge, instead, had taken her arm back in his and turned to lead her further down the path.


End file.
